The Dark Lord
by Jadey2004
Summary: Jadey an assassin is sent out to steal an item which her guild wants, failing to recover the item means shes in a cell and she looks out her window to find Prontera is in flames.
1. The Stolen Item

The Stolen Item  
  
"Come on, come on, work, work, open up dumb safe!" said an assassin in an annoyed voice tone.  
  
The girl had brown shoulder length hair, which was currently tied up in a ponytail and wore what a typical girl assassin would wear. She had blue eyes and goggles on her head and one of them assassin masks to cover her true identity.  
  
"WHOSE THERE???" shouted out a crusader who was supposed to be guarding the room. "Oi! Girl get away from that!"  
  
A strong looking crusader walked in, kind of looking a bit cross as he got disturbed from what looked like he was eating... pies.  
  
"Gotcha!" said the girl opening up the safe and grabbing what seemed to be half of a broken sword. "Whoa, tubby man you don't have to shout... I can hear you for god sakes"  
  
"Put that down NOW!" the crusader shouted while drawing his sword.  
  
The girl slowly walked back as the crusader approached her. She walked that far back so she was cornered to the wall which had a window wide open next to it and the crusader in front of her.  
  
"I'd love to stick around, tubby man but I've got a job to do" said the girl who instantly turned around and jumped out of the window to escape.  
  
"I'LL GET YOUUUUU!!" the crusader ran through the castle and passed a hunter, who was his friend. "Some assassin has stolen the half of the balmung!" he shouted at the hunter whilst running outside to catch up with the assassin.  
  
"Alright, I'm coming Terra" the hunter said picking up his arrows and bow and heading out after the crusader.  
  
Meanwhile, for the assassin, she was running in a packed town named Prontera. Prontera, Capital of the Rune-Midgard Kingdom. A highly developed town, which is packed full of people all from around the world. Travellers gather here for various reasons, wherever it is to become a swordsman, or even an acolyte, or even merchants who come here to sell some things.  
  
"Will get out of my WAY" the assassin showed at two young novices who looked like they were begging for zeny... (Zeroc and Zero the 'zeny' brothers as they called there selves).  
  
The assassin ended up running in between the brothers and kicking their hat of collected zeny all over the floor.  
  
"Oi, lassie, don't ye do that again or I'll have to do it te ye!" shouted the older looking novice. "Now Zero help ye' older brother pick this all up" Shortly after, the crusader caught sight of the assassin.  
  
"I got you now!" shouted the crusader, getting ready to use a shield boomerang.  
  
"Oh look, its tubby man again!" shouted out the assassin turning her head around and sticking out her tongue at the crusader.  
  
"SHEILD BOOMERANG!!!" the crusader shouted, throwing his shield which was supposed to hit the assassin but nearly ended up hitting a young acolyte who was crossing the road.  
  
"HEY! Watch where you throw that thing" the acolyte shouted and then went over to the crusader and ended up hitting up hard on the head.  
  
The assassin was too busy looking behind to notice the hunter had caught up and shot an arrow with rope around it in front of her. Before she even noticed she tripped up...  
  
"Whoaaaaaa" shouted the shocked assassin as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Gotcha, you little thief thinking you could get away with that" the hunter said whilst tying up the assassin with rope so she didn't escape.  
  
"YAY WE GOT HER!" shouted the crusader with joy.  
  
"What do you mean we got her, you couldn't even catch her, and you ended up being battered by a little girl?"  
  
"I helped to!!! If it wasn't for me she wouldn't have looked around at me!"  
  
"I guess. Now lets get this one locked up" the hunter said dragging the girl along.  
  
Back at the castle, the assassin was locked up in a cell to await trial for stealing the item and the item was safety put back in the safe.  
  
"I am so dead now, the guild will really be angry with me" the assassin mumbled to herself. 


	2. The Trial, Shall we rescue her?

The Trial – Do we rescue her or leave her to die?  
  
"Now should we go send someone out to get the girl or just leave her there as she did fail us" said one of the top guys of the assassin guild.  
  
"If we leave her though, she could blab 'bout our location, we don't want that do we?" said another guy.  
  
"Well, then, we'll have to bring her back here then and sort her out ourselves"  
  
"I agree with that, just send someone out to get her out of that prison and bring her back here"  
  
"Who to send?"  
  
"Send that boy who thinks he's the number one pimp..."  
  
"BUT I AM THE NUMBER ONE PIMP!! HE IS A WANNABE!!" said a little boy who looked a bit like the person they were speaking about.  
  
"Little boy, go stand here a minute whilst I get one of your brothers BEST hoes here" said one of the high ranking assassins of the guild named Fool. "Oh Fattica!!!"  
  
A very, very fat girl who looked like a giant football walked up to Fool.  
  
"Fattica, this young boy wants some service from you, dear. He likes spanking a lot"  
  
"OHHH MY! I SHALL GIVE HIM THAT GOVERNER SIR!" Fattica screeched in joy, as she took the boy into the cupboard. All you could hear were screams from the boy and screeches of joy from Fattica.  
  
In Heero's room, he was kind of getting a strip show from his favourite hoe, Skye when he received the message that he had to go.  
  
"Heewoe, darling... why do you have to go?" said Skye who was about to cry.  
  
"Cause I have to, babe"  
  
"But I'll miss you!!! Why did they choose you though, why not the other people!!" Skye said as she started to bawl her eyes out.  
  
After, 20 minutes of Skye bawling her eyes out and trying to stop Heero from going. He ended up walking out of the room with Skye literally tightening her grip around his legs trying to stop him to go. Heero ended up shouting at her until she finally got the message!  
  
Meanwhile in Prontera, the young assassin's trial was taking place and they finally got to the part for the verdict.  
  
"Jadey, you are sentenced to a DEATH sentence of hanging for trying to steal the half of the dangerous weapon the balmung!" said the 'famous' judge called Judy.  
  
"Wha---!! You can't be serious?" said Jadey who was really shocked.  
  
"You shall be hung in three days time at dawn. Case CLOSED!!" the judge Judy shouted.  
  
After that, Jadey was taken back to the cells and put in a cell with no light, just a mattress on the floor and a toilet.  
  
"I've really done it this time..." Jadey said looking down at the ground.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
A horrific laughter that sounded like a horse came from behind the cell door. It sounded like that crusader.  
  
"Oh its you, tubby man" said Jadey throwing a stone at the door, "Why don't you go eat some pies?"  
  
"NOT FUNNY! But HAHAHAHA you going to be hung, I shall laugh at your death dear girl!" the crusader laughed like a horse.  
  
"Yeah, whatever..." said Jadey trying to go to sleep.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA, you don't want your dinner then I see?"  
  
"Man... you laugh like a demented PECO!" she said in laughter.  
  
"HMPH! NO DINNER FOR YOU!" the crusader said walking away in which seemed an angry mood.  
  
Two days later, Jadey's execution was only in 1 hour. Heero finally got to Prontera when the hanging had just begun.  
  
What Heero didn't know was that Wild one of the highest ranking assassins was after him as Heero had been a traitor the guild for seeing Skye, the owner of the guild's daughter... which he wasn't too pleased about and he wanted Heero assassinated.  
  
Wild was only 2 hours behind Heero as he had received his order then and was also to take care of Jadey as she failed in the task that she was asked to do, but Wild didn't know Jadey's name as his orders were to take care of the 'girl'.  
  
Heero had arrived at Prontera to see that Jadey was about to be hung and Wild was also in the town somewhere...  
  
Wild was planning to strike down on Heero after he had rescued Jadey and then take Jadey back to the guild. So they were deal her out.  
  
"Any LAST words, girl?" said the executer who was named Markeianas (a very weird name I know)  
  
"Nope except this..." Jadey spat in Markeianas' face.  
  
"Right! I'll have pleasure in doing THIS!" shouted Markeianas as he pulled the lever.  
  
As the lever was pulled, the wooden hatch which Jadey was standing on opened! And she fell through it and was hanging by the rope around her nick as she was slowly being suffocated to death!  
  
Heero was underneath the hanging platform. Luckily he managed to get there just in time! He cut down the rope with his katar and she fell to the ground managed to get her breath.  
  
Then, all the townsfolk seem to run away as two assassins were on the loose! And something else had scared them. Even the crusaders, knights, and guards ran away to!  
  
Heero stood up on the platform. North of him, he saw another assassin who looked quite glad to see him.  
  
"Ah, so you're Heero? Well bad news for you I've come to kill you." Said the assassin who drew his katars.  
  
Heero who realised he had left his katars underneath the hanging platform. He was doomed! After a few blows to the head, Heero collapsed!  
  
Jadey managed to get herself up on the platform just in time to stand in front of him to stop the last blow which could have killed him.  
  
"Leave the guy alone, dude!" she shouted at Wild. "He's unarmed, how stupid can you get by attacking an unarmed person!"  
  
"Your not unarmed though" Wild said with a smirk on his face raising his katars to strike Jadey, when something out of the ordinary happened.... 


End file.
